


Teaspoon :: April Fools! by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine/Rose with Jack. It's April Fool's Day and Jack decides to have some fun pranking Rose and the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: April Fools! by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

 

 

April Fools! by cheri

**Summary:** Nine/Rose with Jack. It's April Fool's Day and Jack decides to have some fun pranking Rose and the Doctor.  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Categories:** Ninth Doctor  
 **Characters:** Jack Harkness, Rose Tyler, The Doctor (9th)  
 **Genres:** Fluff, Het, Humor, Romance, Standalone  
 **Warnings:** Swearing  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2011.04.01  
 **Updated:** 2011.04.01

 

April Fools! by cheri

Chapter 1: April Fools!

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
Rose finished her morning routine and stepped out of the lavatory that was connected to her bedroom on the TARDIS. She had woke an hour earlier, refreshed and ready for another exciting day of adventure. As she walked out the door, she heard someone saying "psst" and she looked to her right and saw Jack at the end of the corridor. She opened her mouth in order to greet him but he quickly held up his hand and shook his head.

"Shhh, we're not alone," he said in a loud whisper. "Come with me. It's urgent."

Rose got gooseflesh as she suddenly slowed down her normal pace. She looked around but couldn't see the Ninth Doctor anywhere.

"Is the Doctor okay?" she whispered to Jack.

"Come and see," Jack whispered back.

Rose felt her fear increase as she followed Jack into another corridor. Images of the Doctor lying injured and bleeding filled her mind and she struggled to keep from imagining what sort of creature might be inside the ship with them. As they walked down the corridor, Rose glanced around just in case the whatever it was might jump out and attack them. When they reached the end of the corridor, Jack held out his hand and stopped Rose. He put his finger to his lips and pointed to a wooden door that was on his right side.

"In here," Jack mouthed. "Its in here."

Rose swallowed hard and nodded. Jack put his hand on the doorknob and looked at her.

"Ready?" he mouthed.

Rose nodded, tensing her muscles. Her senses were on red alert, ready to attack and possibly defend the Doctor. Jack slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Rose noticed the lights were out and she felt her fear heighten when she realized they might have to fight the threat in the dark. Jack opened the door just enough so he could slip inside and then he stuck his arm out and beckoned for Rose to follow him. Rose tensed her muscles even more as Jack's arm slipped back into the darkness. She grabbed the doorknob and slipped inside the pitch black room.

"Jack?" she said in a loud whisper as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

Suddenly, the light was turned on and Rose screamed when Jack, wearing a werewolf mask, jumped at her and let out a roar.

"APRIL FOOLS!" he screamed at her.

"Jack, you fucking git!" Rose said, smacking his back as Jack bent over and howled with laughter. "You nearly made me shit my knickers, you fucking wanker!"

"Relax, Blondie," Jack said, slipping off the mask. "I checked the calendar and today is April 1st if you count the days chronologically since we've been in here. Anyway, we never had April Fool's Day on the Boeshane Peninsula so I thought I'd indulge myself and play a prank on you."

"You git!" Rose said, laughing while she gave him a playful swat on the back. "I nearly wet myself."

"Sorry but I couldn't resist," Jack said with a toothy grin. "And now that I pulled a prank on you, it's time for the Doc."

"Um…" Rose said, suddenly sobering up. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Jack. The Doctor might not appreciate being fooled into thinking a monster's in his TARDIS."

"Which is why I have a different prank in mind for him," Jack said, going over to a wooden shelf and taking down a small gift.

He showed it to Rose. It was a small box wrapped in red satin wrapping paper with gold ribbon all around it that was tied up in a bow on the top. Rose admired the wrapping and then gave Jack a wary look.

"What's in it? You know the Doctor gets angry easily," she warned him.

"It's nothing bad, I swear. Just a bit of fun."

"Yeah, well, he's still adjusting to you being here and a bit of fun might get you a black eye if he takes it the wrong way," Rose said.

"He won't!" Jack said, waving his hand dismissively. "Just stand by the back door and watch the fun."

Rose still had her doubts but she followed Jack out of the room, turning off the light and shutting the door before she followed him down the corridor back towards the console room. When they reached the back door to the console room, Rose stopped and folded her arms over her chest while Jack put the gift behind his back and walked into the room. The Doctor was at his console, studying a schematic that was spread over the top of it. He was so deeply engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't see Jack approach until he was nearly beside him. Jack stepped back quickly when the Doctor gasped and spun around.

"I know you're new here but if I were you, I'd think twice before you sneak up on me," the Doctor said angrily. "Otherwise, you might end up with a black eye."

"Sorry, Doc," Jack said. "I didn't mean to scare ya."

The Doctor relaxed and his anger drained away.

"Well, just be aware of that in future," he said to him. "I've had many things sneak up on me in the past and I tend to lash out and hit whatever it is before seeing what it is as a defense measure."

"Perfectly understandable," Jack said, nodding.

The Doctor stared at him when he kept standing there.

"Is there something you need?" he finally said to Jack.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me travel with you," Jack said.

"Oh. Well, you're welcome," the Doctor said with a smile.

"I also wanted to give you this to show my gratitude for letting me tag along," Jack said, bringing his arm around.

The Doctor frowned at the gift.

"Um…you really didn't have to do this, Jack," the Doctor said, pointing to it.

"I know, I wanted to. I really do appreciate you giving me a second chance," Jack said.

"Well, sometimes all someone needs is a second chance," the Doctor said, taking it from him. "Thank you."

Jack frowned when the Doctor sat it down on the console and went back to studying the schematic. Jack stood beside the Doctor until he saw him frown in confusion and look up at him.

"Yeah?" the Doctor said.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Jack said, pointing to the gift.

"In a bit, I need to fix the TARDIS and I'm trying to pinpoint the problem on this schematic," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, but…I want to watch you open it," Jack said.

Jack stepped back a few feet when he noticed an annoyed look creep onto the Doctor's face.

"Jack, I'm busy," the Doctor said, giving him a sideways glance.

"Please?" Jack said, knowing he was pushing it since he could tell the Doctor was clearly annoyed at being interrupted.

For a moment, he thought the Doctor was going to tell him to fuck off but instead, the Doctor let out a sigh and leaned back up.

"If it makes you happy, Harkness, I'll open it," the Doctor said, picking up the gift. "I know you'll want to make sure you get your praise and hear me say how lovely the gift is and thank you again so I'll humor ya and do this even though what I'm doing is far more important."

Jack stepped back another few feet, sensing that the black eye might be a real possibility. He watched cautiously while the Doctor took off the ribbon and tore off the wrapping. Underneath the wrapping was a plain brown cardboard box. The top was closed and Jack watched while the Doctor opened it up and peered inside. The Doctor frowned when he pulled out another gift wrapped in blue satin wrapping.

"What's this?" the Doctor said to Jack.

"Keep going. Open it," Jack said.

The Doctor tore off the wrapping and opened the top. He sighed when he saw a smaller box wrapped in purple satin wrapping paper. He took it out and tore off the wrapping and found one wrapped in yellow satin wrapping paper.

"This better be one hell of a gift, Harkness," the Doctor said to him as he tore off the yellow wrapping paper.

He let out another sigh when he opened the box and pulled out a box wrapped in green satin wrapping paper.

"I'm not in the mood, Harkness, alright?" the Doctor said in a weary voice.

"This is the last one, I swear," Jack said, holding up his hands.

He tensed his muscles, ready to bolt as the Doctor tore off the green wrapping paper. Jack turned slightly towards the back door when the Doctor opened the top of the box and peered in. The Doctor raised his eyebrow when he looked into the box and saw a dried pea glued to the bottom of it. Next to it was glued a small plastic representation of a human brain. Above them, Jack had written.

APRIL FOOLS, YA PEA BRAIN!

Before the Doctor could say anything, Jack was already running to the back door. The Doctor growled and threw the box down on the jump seat behind him.

"I'm beginning to reconsider my decision to let you travel with me, Harkness!" he yelled.

He sighed angrily, put the other boxes onto the jump seat and shaking his head, he muttered under his breath as he turned his attention back to the schematic. While he was studying it, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, so you've returned, eh? Well, who's the pea brain now…"

He turned his head and saw Rose standing beside him and his anger began to drain away.

"He didn't mean any harm, Doctor," Rose said, gently. "It really is April 1st by our calendar and he's never played April Fools pranks before. He did it to me as well, so don't feel bad."

The Doctor let out a low chuckle.

"Yeah, well, he needs to take a look in the mirror before calling others pea brain," he said, giving her a smile. "I don't mind a good prank; I'm just busy trying to repair the TARDIS and I need to concentrate on that at the moment."

Rose nodded.

"Well, I think he'll stay away from you for the rest of the day now," she said, rubbing his back. "And since you're busy, I'll do the same. See ya later, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded but as Rose walked away, he watched her go with a small smile. He turned his attention back to the schematic but he found he couldn't concentrate anymore since an idea suddenly crept into his mind. Another smile spread over his face and he glanced at the back door before he hurried out of the room.

Rose was lying on her bed in her room when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and the Doctor stuck his head in.

"I found the problem and I need your assistance. Do you mind helping me?" he said.

"Not at all," Rose said, getting up. "Lead the way."

Rose followed the Doctor as he led her through several corridors. Finally, he stopped at a wooden door.

"Can you open it? I need to pull out my schematic," the Doctor said to her.

Rose nodded. She opened the door and froze. The room looked like a park with lush green grass, trees, a lake in the distance with ducks on it and birds flying in the bright blue sky. The day was sunny and cloudless but that wasn't what made Rose freeze. Fifty feet away from the door was a red and white checkered blanket spread out on the grass and on top was a wicker picnic basket, a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Rose stared at it for a moment in confusion and then turned to see the Doctor giving her a loving look.

"April Fools," he said tenderly.

A smile slowly spread over Rose's face and the Doctor's smile increased with that. He took her hand, kissed her forehead and led her into the room.

"But what about fixing the TARDIS?" Rose said, amused as they walked towards the blanket.

"Eh, TARDIS can wait. After all, it's a holiday, yeah?" the Doctor said.

Rose nodded and squeezed his hand. She smiled when the Doctor squeezed back and walked with him to the blanket.

THE END.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=41131>


End file.
